


Falling at her door

by JasFiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Accidents, Caretaking, F/F, Falling In Love, Hospitals, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction
Summary: As Andy delivered the book she fell right at Miranda’s door.... just some romantic fluff forum friend Bre who’s hurt herself and needs some distraction. I hope you enjoy it Bre. I love you, feel better 💜
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 23
Kudos: 251





	Falling at her door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SarahShalomDavid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahShalomDavid/gifts).



Andy got out of the town car ready to deliver the book. "Bye Roy, thank you for the ride." She smiled and waved as she hurried up Miranda's stoop to the door.

Suddenly she lost her balance and she tripped and fell.

Wanting to save herself from the fall, but also not wanting to drop the book didn't help at all. She put her free hand out behind her to stop her fall but landed awkwardly with her whole weight against it. Pain tore through the limb and she let out a strangled cry.

Roy came running towards her since he hadn't driven away yet. "Oh no, Andy, let me help you. Are you alright?" He asked

She helped him get her into a sitting position and checked herself over. Her knees were bleeding and her tights were ripped, but the worst thing was her wrist. She held it against her chest with a painful look on her face. "Oh my God, how embarrassing." She winced. "My wrist hurts so bad," Andy explained, trying to move it.

Roy took her hand and carefully looked at it. "Oh boy, Andy. It sure is bruised and it's swelling up. Let me take you to the emergency room. I think it's broken."

"Oh my god, Miranda will kill me." Andy started to cry mostly because she didn't want to disappoint her boss but also because of the pain shooting through her arm.

Roy got up and picked up the dry cleaning and the book. "Give me the key, Andy. I'll put them inside and then drive you to the hospital. It won't help if you don't go, it will only make it worse."

Andy handed him the key and Roy let himself in, closing the door too and moving to set the book on the table and hang the garment bags in the closet.

"Roy, what's the meaning of you bringing the book. Don't I have an assistant to do that?" Miranda stated coldly.

"Good evening, Ms Miranda. Yes, you do, but Andy fell on your stairs and I have to take her to the emergency room." Roy explained while putting the things in the right places. He tipped his head to her as he was about to leave.

"Wait, what?" Miranda almost yelled uncharacteristically. "Where is she?" She demanded.

Roy opened the door and they saw Andy struggling to stand up before she sighed and sat back down. "Oh, hi Miranda. I apologise, I'll be gone soon. I hope you didn't mind Roy bring..."

"Roy, you may leave. I'll take care of this." Miranda interrupted, not letting Andy finish.

"It's not a problem for me to drive her though." Roy insisted.

Miranda glared at him. "Roy I know you mean well and I know you are capable of driving, but I will take care of her."

Roy nodded and smiled. "Alright, feel better Andy. Goodnight Ms Miranda." He offered, moving down the steps quickly to leave.

Andy was scared shitless. She was in severe pain and on top of that Miranda had insisted she would take care of her. She attempted, once again, to get up clumsily when Miranda came to support her. "You really don't have to help me. I'm sure you are very busy and..." Andy started.

"I'm always busy and right now I'm busy helping you," Miranda stated. She gasped when she saw Andys knees and her swollen wrist. "Come in, I will get you some ice and then I'll get the car. You need to have that wrist x-rayed." She said, leading Andy into the warm house and down the foyer. "Here sit." She announced when they arrived in the kitchen. She turned to the deep freeze and grabbed some ice in a dishcloth before handing it to Andy to put on her wrist. "Did you hurt anything else?" She asked while she poured a glass of water.

"No, just my wrist. My knee is a bit scratched up. That's all." Andy replied softly, her eyes widening at her use of the older woman's famous catchphrase.

"That's all, huh?" Miranda replied with a small smirk. Andy blushed and looked down and hissed as she moved her wrist. Miranda put her hand lightly on top of her hand. "Try not to move it." She spoke in a way that Andy could only describe as seductive. She smiled at her and nodded. Miranda then led her through the garage and opened the door of her Porsche for her assistant

"I'm grateful that you are taking me. I can take an Uber back home so you don't have to wait. " Andy offered even though she actually didn't want to be alone.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Andrea." Miranda pursed her lips. "I won't leave you there and I will most definitely not let you take an Uber home at that time of the night." She announced as she glanced at her watch.

Within minutes of travelling in deepening silence, they arrived at the emergency room.

Andy felt extraordinarily lucky that there wasn't much going on and they were guided right into Triage before organising an x-ray. Once the x-ray was done, a nurse in training took her vitals before taking care of her knee, cleaning it and placing a large band-aid on it. She was told they would need to wait for the x-ray results. Andy let her eyes fall closed and dozed.

"Ms Sachs?" Andy's eyes blazed open and she nodded. "Hi, I'm nurse practitioner Heather. Your x-ray is fine and your wrist isn't broken. There is some soft tissue damage though, so we will get you some good painkillers and I will make a tight dressing with some cream that should relieve your pain." She was friendly and efficient as she started to take care of her wrist. "You should definitely put ice on this as much as you can and keep it elevated as much as possible to reduce the swelling. When you take the codeine please make sure you don't drive or work. Do you need a medical certificate?" She asked.

"That won't be necessary. I'm her boss." Miranda admitted.

"Oh okay, I apologise. I thought she was your girlfriend with the way you're taking care of her." Heather smiled at Miranda while Andy blushed.

Miranda chuckled and snorted at that. "I wish." She said. Realising she said it out loud, it was now her turn to blush.

Andy couldn't believe her ears and her eyes widened. Surely she hadn't heard right.

"Well, wishes often come true," Heather said and put the final clip on the bandage so it would hold.

Miranda chuckled nervously. "Okay, Andrea, I'll get the car since we are almost done here?" Heather simply nodded and smiled as the woman rushed away.

"Did she say I wish?" A very stunned Andy asked Heather once Miranda had disappeared.

"She sure did, honey." Heather grinned. "I think you better go get her. She seems like a keeper." She said reassuringly. "Here are your prescriptions. Make sure you take them as I've written down."

Still stunned, Andy said her goodbyes and left to meet Miranda outside. She was already waiting for her in the car. "Hey, would you mind stopping at the pharmacy so I can get my medication?" Andy asked.

Miranda nodded once without saying a word. To Andy, she seemed off even though they didn't usually talk much on their brief journey's together. They stopped and picked up the medication three blocks from Andy's apartment before Miranda drove Andy home.

Andy was surprised the editor knew where she lived.

"Will you be okay on your own?" Miranda asked after parking the car.

"I'll be fine. I have been alone for six months now." Andy answered absentmindedly. "Well thank you very much, Miranda, I appreciate you taking me to the doctor." She offered her gratitude easily. "And just so you know, what was said at the hospital, I'd be very lucky." She said as she slipped from the car.

Andy let herself in her apartment and sighed her arm was hurting like a bitch so she made sure to take her medication. She changed into something comfortable and hissed when she bent her knees. She was still pretty sore and was just deciding to get into bed when she heard a soft knock on her door. Moving slowly towards it, she spoke. "Who's there?"

"Andrea, will you let me in?" Recognising Miranda's voice, she opened the door.

"Did you forget something?" Andy asked, a little confused.

"Yes, I did actually," Miranda told her, closing the door and stepping into Andy's personal space. "I forgot to do this." She slowly leaned in and kissed her softly.

Andy smiled into the kiss. She was on cloud nine. When they parted Andy looked at her like a lovesick fool. "Kiss me again so I believe it's happening," she whispered.

"Gladly," Miranda stated, kissing her again but not so soft anymore. She deepened it right away and moaned into it as did Andy. Once they parted they rested their foreheads together.

"Will you join me on the couch? I think we have a lot to talk about." Andy asked.

Miranda's lips twitched into a small smile. "Like how you literally fell for me?" She suggested teasingly. Getting no coherent response, she rolled her eyes. "Well, are you going to lead the way?"

Andy took her hand and pulled her into her apartment and her life.

** THE END **


End file.
